Prequel to And Life Goes On
by WaitCait705
Summary: This the prequel of And Life Goes On. You should read that first. This story shows the death of Drew and the reactions of his friends and family. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is the prequel to And Life Goes On. I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to put it up. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but i do own the OCs: Kara, Andy, Jake, and Mikayla Torres. **

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

I walked out to my car, brief case in hand. I was on the phone with Andy, my oldest son. We've only been talking for a minute. Andy was going through the stage in his teenage years where he pulled away from his parents. I understood. I was the same way when I was his age. Maybe when I get home, we can talk more.

"Okay, I love you," I said into the phone.

"Okay. See you at home," Andy said before hanging up. I slipped my BlackBerry into my jacket pocket and continued walking.

When I got to my car, I unlocked it and got in. I started on my drive home, thinking about my wife, Mikayla. She's been battling with cancer for years. The doctors said she didn't have much time left. That's what broke my heart the most, having to see her everyday knowing I'm going to be losing her soon. I love her more than anything. I don't know how I'll function without her. The kids, Jake, Kara, and Andy, know that their mother is going to die in a few weeks. They've all started to accept that fact. I promised them that I'd be there for them, forever. No matter what. I'm not going anywhere. They can always rely on me.

I merged into the highway effortlessly. The roads were pretty clear. It's about 7pm. I told the kids I'd be coming home late tonight, since I had a lot of work to do. Mikayla was out of the hospital so she was with them. I couldn't wait to get home and be with my family. I wanted to cherish the last few weeks of Mikayla's life.

The sky turned dark as it suddenly started to rain. It was an intense fit of rain. I didn't mind driving in these conditions, but it slowed me down. I just wanted to hurry home. All of a sudden I saw a bright yellow light about 100 feet in front of me. I tried to focus on it through my blurry windshield. I made out a huge figure barreling towards me. A Van. I tried to swerve but I was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>This is very short, but there is more too come. The next chapter is longer. I promise!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authro's Note: Chapter 2! It's a little bit longer. Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I only own the OCs: kara, Andy, Jake, and Mikayla Torres. **

* * *

><p><span>Mikayla's POV<span>

I sat in the kitchen reading over my will. I'm dying of cancer and I only have a few more weeks to live. My lawyer suggested I take another look at my will. I didn't have much to change. Most of what I had is going to Drew and the kids. I tapped my pen steadily as I revised. The sudden trill of the phone surprised me. I got up and walked over to it. An unknown number was calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Mikayla?" an unknown voice questioned.

"Yes," I replied unsurely.

"Hi this is Officer Turner from the Police. Andrew Torres was just in a car crash. I'm calling because you're the emergency contact in his cell phone." My heart dropped. Something serious happened to Drew.

"I'm his wife," I said in a daze.

"He's on his way to the hospital." I mumble something unintelligible as I listened to the cop tell me the details. I hung up the phone and I started sobbing. Andy walked into the kitchen and saw me.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. My sobs shook me uncontrollably.

"I have to go out. Call Uncle Adam to come stay with you guys. I'll call you as soon as I can," I said. I grabbed my coat and ran outside to my car. I got behind the wheel and cried the entire way to the hospital.

"Hi. I'm here to see Andrew Torres," I said as soon as I got to the emergency room. The nurse referred me to a doctor. As I walked to see the doctor, I felt bad about leaving the kids. I should have told them. But maybe it was better I keep them in the dark for now. Maybe Drew was going to be okay.

"Mrs. Torres?" the doctor asked as I stepped into a room. I nodded mutely. "I'm sorry to say, your husband didn't make it. He died on arrival." As soon as the words hit me, I broke down. I sobbed. The doctor waited patiently for me to quiet down.

"How?" I choked out.

"He was hit in a head on collision by a drunk driver," the doctor explained. After talking for an hour, I was allowed to see Drew. The hospital is allowing him to stay there for 24 hours while I make funeral arrangements. I walked into the room and saw Drew. His normally tan skin was pale white. His eyes were closed, luckily. His body was damaged from the crash. I started to sob again. I couldn't believe he was really gone. I had seen him this morning. I kissed him goodbye. I had no idea it was the last time I would ever see him. I collapsed next to him.

The minutes felt like hours and time seemed to pass in weird increments. Finally, after what felt like days, I walked out of the hospital. I opened my phone and saw 9 missed calls, mostly from Adam and Andy. I drove home as fast as I could and got home in record time. I saw Adam's car in the driveway. I was relieved. Luckily, Andy followed my orders. I wouldn't want the kids to be home alone. It was 11pm.

I unlocked the front door and saw Adam and Andy in the living room. I walked in and Adam stood up quickly. Andy stayed seated, but listened. Adam spoke first.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly. I began to cry and Adam came to hug me. I cried into his shoulder while he rubbed my back. My crying eventually slowed and I was able to talk.

"Drew was hit by a drunk driver. It was a head on collision. He didn't survive." My voice shook and I started to cry again. I looked at Adam. He looked shocked and devastated. Andy stood behind him with tears in his eyes.

"Drew's gone?" Adam asked in disbelief. I nodded. Adam looked at me for a moment before he started to cry. Andy was also crying.

Adam's POV

"Drew's gone?" I asked dumbly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was talking to Drew yesterday. We were laughing and acting like typical brothers, even though we were grown men. I couldn't believe that all of a sudden he was gone. Like that, yanked from my life. Drew's always been there for me. We've never been apart.

I didn't notice I was crying until my body started to shake with sobs. I cried with Mikayla and Andy for hours. We all decided to try to go to sleep at around 1 am. I stayed on the couch and everyone else went to their room. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. All I thought about all night was Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) By the way, Officer Turner is Dave. <strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You'll learn more about Andy in this chapter :) Enjoy. Oh, and everyone check out .. It's a role playing group and it needs more members! Give it a try! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only the OCs: Jake, Andy, Kara, and Mikayla Torres.**

* * *

><p><span>Andy's POV<span>

My clock said 6 am. This was the time I usually got up for school. Today, I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I haven't moved since I came to bed at like 1. I just laid here for 5 hours. I can't process that fact that my father is gone. I was the last person to talk to him, probably. I completely blew him off. The last chance I had to talk to him, I wasted. Tears streamed down my face. I took my father for granted and now he was dead.

"Andy, have you seen my mascara?" I heard my annoying sister Kara ask as she barged into my room. I wanted to throw something at her! Why did she care about something so trivial? Our dad was dead! I turned around to face her and her jaw dropped slightly. "What's wrong?" I remembered for the first time that she didn't know. She thought that dad was downstairs getting ready to take us to school.

"I don't think we're going to school today," I said softly.

"Why?" she insisted. "What's wrong? Is mom okay?" Before I could answer, Kara ran out of my room. I heard her open Mom's door and close it quickly. "Mom!" she called running down the stairs. I left my room and followed her down.

"Kara," I said hoping she would stop running around.

"Uncle Adam, what are still doing here? Don't you have to go to work?" Kara asked. Mom walked into the living room. She looked awful, hair a mess and cheeks tear stained. I noticed she was holding a box. "Where's dad?" Kara asked finally. Tears burned my eyes. On a normal day, he would be in the kitchen, but not today. Mom put the box down and walked over to the stairs.

"Jacob!" Mom called up the stairs. "Come down here for a minute." I heard a door open and my little brother's footsteps as he walked down the hall and to the stairs. He was still in his pajamas.

"What going on?" Jake asked innocently.

"Let's all sit on the couch," Mom suggested. We all followed her instructions, Uncle Adam included.

"Where's dad?" Kara persisted. I wanted to cry right there. Uncle Adam looked the same as me.

"Your dad was in a car crash last night," she said finally. Jake and Kara looked shocked. Jake's eyes watered.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"He was hit by a drunk driver. It was a head on collision," she explained, straining to keep her composure.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Daddy's gone. He didn't make it." Jake's tear started to flow as he choked back sobs. Kara's face was a mask of shock until she broke down as well. My vision blurred with tears.

"How could this have happened!" Kara wailed. "I just saw him yesterday morning! Everything was fine! How can he be gone?" Uncle Adam pulled Kara in for a hug. She continued to sob. No one answered her rhetorical questions.

"I have a box of his things," Mom said at once. She grabbed the box she had been carrying before and opened it. She took out his brief case, jacket, and cell phone. She also had his CDs, IPod, a basketball, and a bunch of other random things Dad had in his car. I grabbed his cell phone and check his call history. I was the last one to speak to him.

"Can I keep this?" I asked without thinking.

"Of course honey. We're going to disconnect it, though." I nodded and kept the phone tightly in my hand.

"Can I have something?" Kara asked.

"We can all go through Daddy's stuff later. I need to call your schools and tell them you're not going to be in for a few days."

"I have to make a few calls as well," Uncle Adam said. Both my mom and he walked into different rooms to make their calls.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Leave me a review! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; So there is one more chapter after this. This chapter is featuring K.C and his family. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only the OC's: KAra, Andy, Jake, Mikayla Torres.**

* * *

><p><span>Adam's POV<span>

I stepped into the other room and pulled out my cell phone. I had a few people to call. The first person I dialed was Eli. He was still my best friend and I needed to tell him first. I dialed the number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Adam. What's up?" Eli asked casually. I swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I, uh… needed to talk to someone," I said chickening out.

"Alright. Clare's right here. She wanted to talk to you, too," he said slowly.

"Put me on speaker," I suggested. I waited as Eli followed my instructions.

"Hi, Adam. Is everything okay?" I head Clare ask, concern shadowing her tone.

"No. Um, Drew was hit by a drunk driver last night. He's… he's gone," I said quietly. Eli and Clare were silent for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Adam," Clare said. "Is there anything we can do? Oh my gosh. How are his kids doing? And his wife? I can't imagine how they're feeling." Clare was known to be compassionate and caring. She showed this now.

"I don't think they've accepted it yet. None of us have."

"We're here for you Adam. Whatever you need," Eli said sincerely. I thanked both of them and hung up. There were still 2 more people I needed to call.

I dialed my mother's number and listened to the phone ring, hoping she wouldn't pick up. No such luck. She picked up on the 4th ring.

"Adam, honey. How are you?" she asked. I cringed. I really didn't want to be the one to tell her this.

"Mom," I said nervously.

"What's wrong Adam?" she asked.

"It's Drew…"

"Is he okay?" she rushed, cutting me off.

"No. He's… dead," I choked. The other end was silent.

"What? How?" my mom asked on the verge of tears. "Omar! Come here!" I heard her yells.

"He was driving home from work last night and he got hit by a drunk driver." I was tearing. I heard my mom sobbing on the other end. It broke my heart.

"I have to go. I love you, Adam," she said before hanging up. I closed my phone and sighed. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

I was about to walk back into the living room when I remember K.C Guthrie, Drew's best friend. I needed to call him. I dialed the number and waited. These phone calls were killing me.

"Hello?" K.C answered.

"Hi K.C. It's Adam Torres."

"Oh hey Adam. What's up?" he asked in an upbeat tone.

"I have bad news," I explained. I could almost feel K.C upbeat energy drain.

"What's the matter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, Drew got into a car accident last night."

"What kind of accident?" he asked worriedly.

"A head on collision. Got hit by a drunk driver."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he um… he didn't make it." K.C was silent.

"He's…. gone?" I didn't say anything. K.C took my silence as a yes. "I have to go. Thanks for calling Adam." After K.C hung up, I walked back to the kids. They were in the exact same places as when I left. I sighed and took a seat. Today is going to be a long day.

K.C's POV

I got off the phone with Adam and tears stung at my eyes. Drew was gone. My best friend was gone. My best friend since grade 10 was dead.

As much as I wanted to curl up into a ball and breakdown, I knew I needed to tell Jenna and the kids. Brooke can drive so she brings everyone to school. I need to stop her before she leaves. I ran from my room down the stairs into the living room. Brooke, Mike, and Jess were about to walk out the door. Jenna was right behind them, holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"Wait!" I yelled. Everyone turned to face me. "Sit! We need to have a family meeting right now." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dad, we're going to be late for school," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, hon. I have to leave or I'll be late for class." Jenna teaches first grade. I knew it was too late to call a sub, but she needed to hear this. They all did.

"It's really important. I'll call you kids in late, if you go in at all. Jen, can you just sit for a second?" I practically begged. They noticed my tone and obliged.

"What's wrong?" Jenna said placing her hand on top of mine. I sighed.

"I got a call from Adam Torres. Drew was in a car crash last night." I took a pause, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill. "He was killed by a drunk driver."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Drew was close to everyone. Jenna and I were friends with him through high school, though me more than Jenna. Drew was Brooke's godfather, taking care of her since he was a junior in high school. Drew was also the godfather of Jess. Mike, though, was probably affected by this the most. Andy was his best friend. They've been best friends since 2nd grade. Mike was also dating Kara, Drew's daughter.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke spoke first, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Mike said in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," Jenna said to me. She knew how close Drew and I were. We have been since high school.

"How are Andy, Kara, and James?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure. Adam didn't say," I replied. I kicked myself for not asking.

"I need to go see them," he said standing up.

"Give them some space, Mike," I said gently.

"Space! My girlfriend's and best friend's father just died. I need to be with them!" Mike was angry. Tears started to pour from his eyes as a million different emotions crashed down on him. I got up and pulled him into a hug. The kids definitely weren't going into school today.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Please leave a review :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I thought I was finnished posting it. Anyway, this is the last chapter, but I'm not completely opposed to continuing. If you want more, leave a review or send me a message. Anyway, enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><span>Andy's POV<span>

It was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone was home, except for dad. We were still crying, all of us. You'd think that after hours of crying your tears would run out, but no. They just kept coming. Seeing Mom and Uncle Adam cry was the worst. They were two adults that I looked up to. Seeing them just as upset as me, maybe even more, made me feel hopeless.

"I want this," Kara said taking dad's favorite shirt. Kara, Mom, and I were looking through Dad's stuff while Uncle Adam and Jacob sat and watched.

"Alright sweetheart," my mom agreed.

I picked up a picture of him from high school. He was with K.C. They were standing next to each other in basketball uniforms. There were two others next to that picture. K.C and Dad playing football and K.C and Dad in Degrassi school uniforms.

"Take this," Mom said pressing Dad's watch into my hand. I looked at it. I nodded and put it into my pile.

"I want this!" Jacob called from the other side of the bedroom. He was clutching Dad's pillow to his chest.

"It's all yours babe," Mom replied. Jacob seemed satisfied for the moment.

Kara and I found Dad's cologne at the same time. We both stared at it until I picked it up and sprayed it. We both closed our eyes and inhaled Dad's smell. It was almost like he was there with us.

"Ding!" I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Uncle Adam said getting up. I heard the door open and voices talking. "Andy! Kara! Come here please," he called. Kara and I shared a look before racing down the stairs. By the door was Mike and K.C. They had to know. They both looked like they've been crying.

"Kara! Andy!" Mike exclaimed. He ran to Kara to hug her. She melted into him and cried into his shoulder. I stood next to them awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry," K.C said to me. I nodded, trying to hold back tears. The Guthrie's stayed with us for the rest of the day.

Andy's POV

Three days later, I was standing next to a closed casket dressed in a black suit. Jacob was dressed identically. I looked around the room. People were everywhere. The Guthrie's were here. Uncle Adam, Grandma, and Grandpa were here. I saw a few of my friends at school here with their parents. I couldn't make myself talk to anyone. Kara was talking to all of her friends, but every time I opened my mouth, I felt like I was going to cry. I couldn't cry here. I couldn't cry anymore. I needed to be strong for everyone. I needed to protect them, like dad would want me to. I looked down at the casket wondering if I'll ever forget what Dad looks like. Never, I decided. I never will.

I walked away from the casket to the people milling around. My grandma was sobbing into Uncle Adam's shoulder. She was taking the news very hard. Since she flew into Toronto yesterday, she's been crying. Grandpa can only do so much to calm her down.

Mom is walking around the funeral home like a ghost. Everyone knows she is going to die in a few weeks. My whole entire life is about to fall apart. Without both of my parents, how can it not? The two most important people in my family will be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :) Alright ending? Kinda of bad? Let me know what you think :) <strong>


End file.
